


Love,Lies and Lemon Pies

by emmidk15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts is high school musical, Luscious Mouthful, M/M, Minerva the shit stirrer, mc gammy pigeion, pigeion gammy pigeion, the Hagrid exhibition, the prisoner of askalamp, what the fuck is a hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmidk15/pseuds/emmidk15
Summary: Follow Phoenix, Marilyn, and friends in their remaining school years and beyond into adulthood. With the threat of Voldemort gone for good who knows what they'll get up to next.





	1. Past repeating itself

**A/N will look like this**  
_Written letters will look like_

The morning of July 27th was clear and sunny, with a fresh warmth of a full-summer. The flowers were blossoming and the grass was richly green, yet the atmosphere inside the cottage could not be more sullen. We lost dad a week ago. Now all we had was each other. I was sitting with my eyes closed in the arm chair by the french doors enjoying the light breeze rolling in.

“Phe, Luna and Artie want to go for a picnic… I’m going to join them since it's nice maybe we’ll take a walk or something.” Leo stood from the sofa walking towards the doors, hanging on the frame angled so he was half looking out onto the field on half looking at me.

“Sure, it’ll probably take their minds off everything this week, it's been rough for them. Maybe ask if they want to take their brooms with them? You’ve always said flying clears your head.” I replied eyeballing my older brother, thankfully he had stood in such a way that I wasn't blinded by the sun. I rose from the chair as Leo continued.

“I never thought of that. Good thinking, Phe. You coming with us?”

“Nah, I've got potions to bottle, plus I have to write to Uncle Sev about dad even though he probably already knows. Take them to the grassy bank by the stream. It’s a pleasant place for a picnic. Oh, and have fun.” I made my way to what used to be the parlour which is now a potions lab for the four of us. Though I seem to spend a lot of time in there as well as my room and the small room that became the library.

After stirring the potion, I busied myself by collecting the twelve vials and four small dark wooden boxes.

I sat to write the letters I needed to send. The first was to Severus, informing him of what happened last week, so that he could make the appropriate arrangements towards our care as he was our godfather. The second was to Dumbledore to ask if he could make arrangements for me to take my apparition test two years earlier making sure there was a way for the four of us to get to the platform come September.

The third letter consisted of two letters that were more of a secret matter - the main letter was addressed to Sirius Black asking if he would pass the letter within onto Harry without telling him who it was from. I sent them off by giving them to, what was formerly our fathers and now the family owl, Thyme. It wasn't long before I had bottled the potions placing three to a box. While two boxes remained in the potions lab in a drawer under the bench where the largest cauldron sat, the others I took with 4 larger boxes with me to our Hogwarts trunks.

I took it upon myself to make up these boxes every year, and my siblings were always thankful for it. The large boxes were like care packages full of healing potions and a multitude of others to help us through our school year but for my sister and I the small box was added to the mix. They were contraception potions that lasted four months at a time so that we didn't have to worry about a thing all year.

Before too long I found myself in the library at the desk with the rest of my summer homework. I found it didn’t last long I knew a lot of the stuff already. Somehow I managed to find myself in a trance staring at the wall, yet a series of familiar taps on the window brought me out of it.

Getting up to open the window I was greeted with Thyme, Tempest (which was Leo's owl), and a raven that I didn’t quite recognise. It dawned on me how long I’d been sat doing my work. I lifted the latch on the window and swung it open, all three birds flew in and landed on the empty desk across the room. I took all three letters from the birds’ beaks.

I fed both Tempest and Thyme an owl treat in which they both flew off, yet the raven remained on the desk. The raven seemed to cock its head towards the black envelope.I popped the seal and read what it had to say.

_Dearest Phoenix,_   
_I hope that all of you are well given the circumstances. Thank you for letting me know so that I can make the necessary plans for your care. You are to remain at the cottage for the rest of the summer. You and Leo are responsible for the twins’ and your own actions. I shall see you in September._   
_Severus_

_P.S. This is my raven she responds to the name Ophelia. She eats insects so feed her something from the potions lab if you see fit._

I looked back at the raven after folding the letter up, “You hungry Ophelia?" The bird squawked before flying up to sit on my shoulder nipping at the back of my ear as I stroked the side of her face. I began to make my way back to the potions lab. making a few stops in the process to discard my finished summer homework in my bedroom and to retrieve the two remaining letters that I’d yet to open.

The moment my foot hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs for the second time the french doors opened. my siblings looking fresh faced, and a little windswept, but overall they seemed to look a lot happier. It made me smile so much less forced than I had usually been. Artemis’ interest perked the moment he saw Ophelia on my shoulder.

“Hey Phe, who does that raven belong to?" The ebony bird squawked again before taking a seat on his head.

“Her name's Ophelia and she belongs to Uncle Sev. Hey Artie, could you take her into the lab and feed her some insect legs? They should be on the shelf nearest the window.”

“Sure, Phe.” Artemis replied before walking off and disappearing into the lab.

Luna came bounding over to me with leo flanking her, and Artemis returned saying that the raven had left. Luna eventually spoke up on behalf of her and her twin who kept to himself and talked when it was needed.

“Leo, Phoenix, can Artie and I stay at our friends until the 25th of August? We were talking earlier and we think it's best if we have some time away from home because reminds us too much of dad.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding while looking at Leo for help on this one, he spoke up not a moment later. “What did Uncle Sev say, Phe?”

“He said that we can stay here for the rest of summer and that me and you are responsible for the twins and ourselves. He also said he’d see us in September.” I smiled at Leo the look he gave me confirmed what my answer would be to the twins. “Yes, you can go and pack, you two, but leave Blitz and Myhrr here I'll take care of them. I want a letter each week to make sure you’re both okay and keep out of trouble.”

“Thanks, Phe!” Both twins cheered as they scrambled upstairs. I wandered into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar, Leo joined and sat beside me.

“I’ll apparate them over, Phe.” He paused briefly before continuing. “I was thinking about doing the same as the twins to be honest. I'm going to stay with Dante and hang out with Abby and Esme. Will you be okay here on your own?”

“Yes, Leo, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to write to me, but will you? It’ll give your sister some piece of mind so I don’t go crazy worrying.” My brother engulfed me in a long hug before turning to the doorway.

“I bought four more bottles of Firewhiskey. I know you’ve been drinking it Phoenix. You’re beginning to turn into Uncle Sev.” with that Leo left the room. Ten minutes later Luna and Artemis came to say goodbye. They joined Leo, before the sound of apparition popped, then came silence.

I left the kitchen and padded over to my bedroom; It was the only bedroom on the ground floor. It overlooked a vast field beyond the house. I found the four Firewhiskey bottles lined up on the mantle above the floo with a few tumbler glasses there too. Plucking bottle off the top I wandered back over to my bed. I took a large mouthful of the deep amber liquid feeling the heat go down my throat before leaving the bottle on my bedside table.

I turned my attention to the remaining letters that had now been left unread for about an hour now. Picking the purple envelope and tearing it open, I began to notice the curly cursive of the first letter belonged to Professor Dumbledore.

 _Dear Miss Mercer,_  
 _I hope your summer is treating you well. I have consulted with the ministry and they have agreed to let you get your apparition_ licence _on Monday 30th July, at the 10th hour of the morning. You are to_ floo _to the minister's office and someone will collect you from there._

_You have my condolences for the lost of your father. He was a great man. I will see you in the new school year._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

I took another swig of firewhiskey, realizing I had left Harry's reply until last.  
I opened the burgundy envelope feeling the heat hit the bottom of my stomach as I read the words on the page.

_Dear Phoenix,_   
_I know you only wrote to me two weeks ago, but it’s nice to hear from you! I’m still so grateful for what you did in 3rd year to help me, and Sirius is feeling much better, thanks for asking. Remus moved in last week, so they’ve been pretty preoccupied if you catch my meaning, haha._

_I’m sorry to hear that your dad passed away. I may have been young when my parents died but I understand that it’s a lot to adjust to. If you ever need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on or even someone to share a bottle of Firewhiskey with I’m always_ floo _call away._

_As always, with love_

_Harry x_

I gathered up all the letters and stuffed them all in the top drawer of my dresser. I took the remaining three bottles and glasses off the mantle and shoved them in the cabinet. I kept it in the corner of the room but left two of the glasses out. I glanced at the clock on my wall, which told me it was six in the evening and I’d still yet to eat anything. Throwing some powder into the floo, I give the address before sticking my head in.

~~Harry’s POV~~

I just handed the last glass to Remus when the floo roared to life and signaling there was a call waiting. I’d laughed way too hard when I saw Sirius and Remus literally jump about four inches off the ground because they got such a fright.

“Merlin! I nearly dropped that glass.” Remus stated as he tightened his grip around the receptacle. “Harry, be a good man and answer that while Sirius and I finish setting the table.”

I sat down in front of the floo and answered the call finding the caller giving me quite a surprise too.

“Hey Phoenix! I wasn’t expecting you to call today. How are you?”

“I'm doing a little better, thanks, Harry. Did I disturb anything?”

“No you’re good I was helping to set the table Kreacher will be serving dinner in like ten minutes. You gave Sirius and Remus quite a scare, I may have laughed a little bit. Have you got plans for the rest of the night?”

“Merlin I’m sorry I didn’t mean to and to answer your question Harry no I don’t. You see the twins and Leo both went to stay with their friends for like a month. There's too many memories of dad here and i hate seeing them so sad it breaks my heart.So yeah it's me and the animals. I’ve yet to make my own dinner.”

The thought of phoenix eating alone saddened me greatly especially after all that she had done for me. “Come through we have plenty of food to go around, I can’t bare to see you eating alone”

“Thank you I appreciate it.. I'll be through in a few moments” with that she ended the call and I stood up and brushed myself off.

~~phoenix’s POV~~

I went around the house to check all the lights were off and doors were locked. then back to my bedroom turing my lamp on so that there was some light when I returned and then putting the cap back on the bottle of Firewhiskey. I checked there was a few hangover potions in my bedside cupboard in which I counted four. stuck on a pair of tan sandals and flattened my hair down then ventured to the floo to Grimmauld place.

Stepping out into the dining room i flung myself at Harry hugging him like i hadn’t seen him in years.

“Ah Phoenix it's always nice to see you.” said Remus as he came through the door with sirius on one arm and a bottle of elf wine in the other.

I loosened my grip from Harry as he flicked off the soot on me from the floo. “Hello Mr Lupin and Mr Black it’s good to see that both of you are doing well.”

“Drop the formalities dear please call us Remus and Sirius” Sirius declared.

“Or even Moony and Padfoot”. Harry added making Remus chuckle.

I sat down next to Harry when Kreacher served dinner of shepherd's pie and vegetables. He also informed us that there would be chocolate cake for afters to which Remus grinned in delight at. The atmosphere at the table was happy and the conversation grew.

“Sirius is it okay if I steal Harry from you tonight if it's not too much trouble? I’d like someone to talk to at home.” I uttered as I gestured to the boy on my right hand side.

“ I have no problems with this , if you don't want dessert you're free to go now I have a few things to take care of.” Sirius replied putting his hand over Remus’.

Pulling Harry over to the floo I heard him groan.

“I hate the floo” he grumbled

“Sorry but none of us can apparate yet. I don't want to ask them as Sirius looks like he wants to devour Remus like that chocolate cake.” I voiced in a low whisper stepping into the floo with Harry taking a generous handful of powder. “Goodnight you two thanks for the meal. Phoenix's bedroom, The Rabbit Hole, Devon.” I dropped the powder and both of us were covered by green.

I held on to Harry as he almost fell on his arse there for steadying him so that he stayed on his feet. He and I brushed ourselves off. I took off my shoes leaving them on the hearth of the floo and shutting it off from unwanted visitors.

“It's cozy here and that bed looks comfortable.” Harry claimed as he sat on the edge stroking the dark green pillow that sat on top of my fluffy black fleece.

“Yes it’s even better in the winter, I often don't want to leave it. Firewhiskey?” I held two empty glasses in my left hand.

“Yeah please. How do you even get a hold of this?” Harry questioned as I passed him both glasses. wandering to the table and opening the bottle before picking it up

“ Leo turned seventeen. He bought me a few bottles...It takes the edge of to be honest, Leo says I'm turning into my godfather.” I answered as I filled both glasses with with the amber fluid and setting the bottle down. I sat down and Harry handed me a glass.

“Who is your godfather if you don't mind me asking?” He took a sip and grimaced slightly as he hadn't quite got used to the taste yet. I took a long drink without making such a face.

“That would be my head of house at school.” I announced as he looked rather surprised. He took more firewhiskey into his system hoping it would take effect soon.

“Professor Snape… well I wasn't expecting that.” He kicked off his shoes before sitting cross legged on my bed. His back to the window.I stood to take the shoes to the Hearth when Harry stopped me.“It's okay I've got it.” He declared before taking them from my grasp. He left them inches from the sandals I'd recently removed.

“Hey um why don't you use your left arm that much? Is it hurting.”

He came to sit back on the bed about arms length away from me as I put my drink to the side. “It hasn't hurt for eight almost nine years. I got into a horrible accident when I was seven and fell out of a tree onto a fence post, the arms fake Harry.” I pulled off the false arm with little work and handed it to him. I shrugged of my beige cardigan revealing a stump a few inches above where my elbow should have been.

He sat closer so that our knees touched. Pulling me into a hug speaking in a low tone close to my ear.

“I still think you're beautiful.”


	2. Until midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sumt it this chapter .... you don't have to read it but the begining and end of it is clearly marked.

 

~~~Harry's POV~~~

I'd lost count of how many glasses of firewhiskey we’d consumed before we gave up and began to pass the bottle back and forth but most importantly I’d lost track of how much time had passed, what the conversation was about and how to keep my hands to myself.

 

We were nearly at the end of the bottle it looked to be that there was only enough for a mouthful each in which I eagerly took mine before I passed it back to her. She drank it down in one gulp but coughed and spat the beverage out all over the front of her white t-shirt dress making it go very see through, I couldn't help but stare. 

 

“Harry?” Phoenix slurred.

 

“Uh yes? I managed to get out yet I couldn't pull my eyes from the growing wet patch on the dress making it stick to her skin. 

 

“I need to soak this so it doesn't stain, I'm going to the kitchen you coming?” She continued as she got up from the bed though it was far less fast given her current state grabbing a hair tie and walking off into the darkness of the house. I followed her after regaining some of my balance and holding on to every wall and door frame while I navigate my way through the house.

 

The oil lamp was burning rather dimly in the kitchen but I could still make out shapes and most colours of items there, most of the countertops stopped nicely at my waist as I walked near them towards the sink and literally stopping dead at what I saw. And Good Godric I loved the sight. 

 

~~~Phoenix’s POV~~~

Thankfully the stain wasn't too bad and came out almost at once, I was just about to take the dress out of the sink when I was spun around and greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes and hands on my waist. His hands were warm and he was circling his thumbs against my hip bones making me shiver involuntarily. 

“Either I'm underdressed or your overdressed..” I began

 

“I know which I'd prefer.” Harry slurred some more while unbuttoning his burgundy silk shirt.

 

**##i warned you there was smut early on and here it is ##**

Shh. . . .” I silenced him with kisses. Mouth, jaw, ear, forehead, and back, finally coaxing him into an open-mouthed kiss. My hands roamed his arms and back, memorizing the feel of his body, the muscles gained in Quidditch and the smooth skin.

  
He touched me as well, trailing his fingers up and down my arm and along the length of my thigh. He cupped my breasts making me arch into his touch. My nipples tightened as he rolled and tweaked them.    
  


Squeezing his bum and pulled him closer, smiling as I felt the hardness of his erection between us. His hard-on poked almost painfully into my thigh. My hand fisted in his hair, holding him delighting in the sensations flowing from my chest to all other parts of my body.   
  
“I don't think we're going to make it out of this room. . . .” he said around a nipple.   
  
“Yeah, you might be right. . . .” I whispered, pulling him up for another deep kiss. My hands wandered his body again. I tugged at what remained of his shirt and he obliged the silent request by yanking it off. My mouth left a trail of wet spots as I kissed her way along his jaw and down his neck and chest.   
  
Harry worked at committing the whole thing to memory, but it was exceedingly difficult. All his blood had fled his brain and was now concentrated in his mid-section. Sparks jumped along with his skin as my tongue circled each of his nipples in turn and sucked on them before continuing lower. His toes curled at the humid heat of my mouth on his body. I licked the skin along the edge of the waistband of his black jeans and both his stomach and his erection jumped.   
  
Soon the buttons of his jeans were undone, boxers yanked away and the tip of his cock was exposed. A hiss flew from his lips as my warm tongue laved the bulging head. His hands tangled in my hair as I continued my sensual assault.   
  
Off came the remaining clothes from his body and mine tossing everything over to one side it landing in a heap somewhere leaving me on my knees. Then I took his length into my mouth, alternately sucking and licking. Heat and pressure built in his groin and his bollocks began to tingle. He’d never done all these things starkers and he was so turned on he could hardly see straight but the firewhiskey didn't help. The refreshing night air from the open window wafted over his fevered skin, doing nothing whatsoever to cool his ardor. I continued my task, cupping his sac, squeezing gently, my tongue swirling around his shaft.   
  
“Phoenix —” he cried out in warning, tugging ineffectually at my hair. I’d sent him over the edge and his ability to do anything more than moan and buck into my mouth had evaporated. My mouth remained around his member, lightly sucking until he’d relaxed and sunk back towards the edge of the dining table.

  
I stood up and pressed myself into to him, laying my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. “Merlin.”   
  


“You lost for words Potter,” she said, drawing lazy circles and swirls on his chest, brushing across his nipples.   
  
The heat rushed his face. “That was, uh . . . nice.”   
  
I shrugged. “I wanted to try it again. I can’t say I’m overly fond of the taste, but if you like it, I’m willing to do it again.”   
  


~~Harry's POV~~~

Honestly, I didn’t care. It had been nice, but if she didn’t want to, i was all right with dribbling all over myself. But since she had, the desire to kiss her and taste himself overtook me. I tipped her head back with a finger to her chin and did so. I couldn’t quite describe it, but it was somewhat of a turn-on and I deepened the kiss and explored her mouth thoroughly.

  
My hands traveled her body, tracing, touching, squeezing. I loved her tits and her arse. Both were firm and very shapely. My tackle re-hardened immediately and my breathing became labored.   
  
As did Phoenix. Her murmurs and moans were doing things to me, making my blood boil, heart pound and bollocks tighten. I wanted her, wanted to plunge into her, feel her wet heat surround me. Without thinking too much I lifted her onto the table.

  
I slid a couple of fingers into her body and she hissed in pleasure. She was so wet and warm as I stroked her. She responded immediately, arching into my touch.   
  
“Harry, please . . .please. . . .”   
  
My dick was so hard it was beginning to hurt. I lightly but forcibly pushed her further onto the table and onto her hand and knees, before climbing on the table and settling myself between her legs, the head of my erection pressing against her moist opening. 

 

“Phoenix . . . oh, Merlin . . . fuck. . . .” I took a long deep breath to regain a measure of control—a very small measure—and rested my forehead against her shoulder. 

  
“Fuck me, Harry,” she murmured.   
  
All thoughts fled and instinct took over. My hands touched every place they could reach, sending ripples of electricity rolling through her. I rocked against her and it felt better than anything I’d ever experienced. Harder and harder, I pressed against her, my dick dipping deeper and deeper into her body.   
  
“Merlin Fuck me, Harry,” she was growing impatient forcing me to completely enter her in haste. A jolt of lightning zinged from my midsection to the tips of my head, fingers and toes. A groan tore from my throat and I stilled. My whole body tingled and if I moved, I’d explode. I’d barely heard Phoenix’s gasp beneath me.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Phoenix asked.   
  
“N-nothing.”   
  
She rolled her hips up, taking me in even farther.   
  
“Phe—” I jerked into her erratically once, twice and exploded. My head dropped further into her shoulder, heat rushing to my face. Shite, I’d gone off before we’d even really gotten started.

 

CRASH! The dining table collapsed beneath us. 

“I’m so sorry.” But damn it had felt so fucking good.I couldn't believe that we’d broke the table.  

 

“You up for another round on a piece of furniture that won't fall to pieces?” she questioned trying to hold in a laugh.

 

“Merlin yes,” I replied.

 

                                         **#########**

 

The light was peeking out from behind the curtains when I woke. I began to reach for my glasses when a headache hit, it felt like I'd been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. 

 

“Sleep well?” Phoenix questioned never pulling her eyes away from the book she was reading.

 

“Like a log,” I replied stretching but wincing at the dull ache in my head.i was never going to get used to hangovers.

 

“Here take this;I don’t know why people put it in drinks as it doesn’t work as efficiently,” she announced handing me a clear vial filled with an orange liquid.

 

I drank it in one expecting it to taste vile yet I was pleasantly surprised when a citrus taste appeared, my headache dulled almost instantly.

 

“That was the best tasting potion I've ever had to take. Why can't they all be like that?” 

 

“Because not everyone is me, or my dad or even Uncle Sev. That was my alteration though, just upped the concentration so it works quickly and added a natural flavoring that doesn't clash with the other ingredients. So far I've I narrowed that down to fruit flavours.” She sat there looking quite pleased with herself. 

 

“Impressive. I'm okay with potions but I keep getting paired with Ron who can't follow the instructions or Hermione who takes over.” I sat up further on the bed drawing the blankets around myself.

 

“You poor thing. You should have told me you needed help. I have a lab here and I'm sure Sirius and Remus would Mind having a lab that you could practice at home.” She replied putting down the book she'd been reading before getting out of bed.

 

My eyes raked over her body even though she was dressed in a beige crop top, her nipples making themselves known to the world, and cream sweatpants that were riding ridiculously low on her hips proving there wasn't a trace of underwear on her body. She turned round to grab a long taupe colored cardigan that hung from one of the bedposts standing on her tiptoes to reach it making her top ride up even further displaying her underboob to me making me rock hard in seconds. 

 

“Should probably shower.” I thought aloud, I didn't even realize until Phoenix answered. 

 

“Oh sure I’ll leave you some of Leo's clothes to wear on the bed, I have a bathroom in here it's behind the bookshelf just pull the book titled ‘Oliver twist’ forward.” With that, she left the room.

 

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rose to my feet before padding over to the bookshelf. The book in question was located on the third shelf up, upon pulling the book I heard a click and the whole shelf swung forward on its own.

 

~~~Phoenix's POV~~~

It didn't take me long to reach Leo's room.The room itself was pretty bare and the bed didn't even have any sheets on, I knew Leo would move out as soon as he left Hogwarts this year. I ended up finding a maroon jumper and sweatpants after looking through a drawer taking them to my room for him grabbing my false arm on the way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

I stopped dead, looking at pieces of the table on the tiled floor, Harry's clothes thrown about and my white t-shirt dress hanging out of the sink.

 

I took the dress from the sink and rung it out. Taking my wand from the bench where I'd left it yesterday I cast drying charm on it and scrouifying all off Harry clothes in the process folding them and leaving them on the bench.  My next task was the table which I levitated into a bundle and shrank them so that they'd fit in a cupboard somewhere to be dealt with later.

 

Harry had nearly died when he came into the room as I was shrinking the table.

 

“ PHOENIX WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” He yelled.

 

“Harry calm down my father warded this place against the ministry so that they can't catch us plus the trace doesn't exist it's just there to catch out the muggleborns. I thought Hermione told you?”  I reassured him.

 

“She never did tell me that. Sorry for yelling at you.” Harry looked down at his feet.

 

“It's okay. I should have really told you that before we started drinking. How about some breakf-” I was cut off by a silvery otter coming through the window. 

 

‘Phoenix something's happened I need to talk to you in person, I could take the knight bus or something but I don't know where you live.’  The otter disappeared and Harry just looked at me. 

 

“Expecto patronum” I called as a silver fox shot out the end of my wand and ran around me and Harry. “Remus I know I'm asking a lot of you but could you get Hermione from her home and take her to your place and tell her to floo to the rabbit hole Devon.” The fox ran off.

 

“I hope she's okay,” Harry said still rooted to the spot.  

 

“She’ll be okay Harry come let's sit down in the living room.” I gestured walking Harry towards the nearest chair for him to sit quite stiffly in it before I opened up the floo. 

 

Seconds later Remus’ Patronus appeared next to Harry. ‘It's okay Phoenix I can get her for you. Is everything okay? Let her know I'm coming to get her’ the wolf vanished. 

 

Casting the charm once more I replied to Hermione at last. ‘Remus is coming to get you. Once you're at Grimmauld place floo to mine he will know the address.’ The fox disappeared from sight once more. 

 

I sat on the arm of the seat that Harry had taken and wrapped an arm around him pulling him toward me, he seemed to relax at my touch.

 

The floo roared to life and a very disheveled Hermione stepped out, launched herself at me and began to cry.

 

“Hermione deep breaths. I need to know what's wrong before I can help you.” Soothing her the best way I could. Harry shifted along in his seat allowing her to sit between us.

 

“What's happened?” Harry began rubbing her back and pulling a strand of hair out of her face and pulling it behind her ear in one movement.

 

“My parents they're...gone… traffic accident.” She began to ball her eyes out once more gasping for air. “What am I going to do I have no money for Hogwarts.”   
  
“You're staying here, for now, we can work it out in a few days but for now you need to just relax. First, you need to eat for definite and shower, no offense but you look terrible.” I stated.

 

“Thanks, Phoenix.” She murmured while wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. 

 

I stood up helping Hermione from the seat. “Harry I trust you can find your way around my kitchen to start of breakfast while I see to Hermione here but it's ok if you don't want to.” 

 

“I don't mind cooking so it's fine. I just want Hermione to be okay.” He stated as he got up to hug his friend before padding off to the kitchen. 

 

We entered my room again, the bed sheets lay sloppily on the floor at the foot of the bed. She sat in the emerald green chair next to my cabinet while I made the bed the muggle way. 

 

“Why's Harry here? I would expect him to be at home preparing for his birthday.” Hermione asked as I finished up and made my way over to my wardrobe to fish some clothes she could wear out.

 

“ I asked Sirius if he could stay here last night so that I wasn't alone.” I emerged from the wardrobe dumping the clothes on the bed. “ the pair of us managed to polish off this bottle of firewhiskey and proceeded  to get a little freaky on the kitchen table hence that is why it's in pieces.” I gestured to the empty bottle on my bedside table. Upon hearing her snort in an attempt to stop her from laughing I knew I'd done my job properly. “I hate to be so straightforward with you but I would like to check of injuries, you look like you walked into the wrong wall at kings cross. Don't worry I've locked the door Harry won't be able to see you.” 

 

Hermione had no visible injuries though she explained that in her grief she couldn’t do anything but lay in bed and cry, it certainly made more sense to me why she looked the way she did. After showing her off to the shower I went to the kitchen see how toharry was doing. I found him at the breakfast bar just putting down the last of the plates.

 

“Don’t worry I put warming charms on them I want to wait until Hermione is here before we eat.”

 

“Smells delicious harry!” I beamed at him as I grabbed the jug of juice from the fridge and set it next to the plates before casting a cooling charm on it and sitting to face harry. Leo’s jumper was hanging off harry though it was a lot less than his cousins had, I saw the quote on harry’s collarbone surrounded by four stars.

 

“ so do u know who your soulmate is going to be yet?” I said pointed towards his collarbone.

 

“Soulmate? What do u mean by that,” he replied looking quite stunned.

 

“Wait you didn’t know? Right, I’ll try and explain the best that I can. When witches and wizards are born they are destined to be with someone. When they turn one stars appear in somewhere on your body, these represent how many children the couple will have together either turning pink or blue according to the gender when they are born,it stays that way until you turn eleven. The day you receive your Hogwarts letter the quote appears, this tells you the first thing that you hear your soulmate say in the year you turn sixteen. Then on your sixteenth birthday, the name will appear. It will only change form black to white once the couple is married. Does that make sense?” I finished then summoned a hand mirror word and wandlessley.

 

“Mostly yeah. I try to avoid mirrors as much as I can to be honest, so I don’t know where mine is.” he questioned 

 

“I can see it right now actually on your collarbone on the right side, have a look.”  handing him the mirror he soon saw it.

 

He began reading the words that resided on his skin;

 

“ ‘here's a cup of calm the fuck down’  hmm I have no idea who that would be.” beginning to trace his fingers along the words.

 

“If you ask me it sounds like something Ginny would say to you. Looks like there's four stars, well at least you won't have to worry about being bored.” i chuckled as he shook his head at me.

 

“So where’s yours Phe?” he asked 

 

“On the side of my left foot. Though I’ll probably have the name before I hear the quote being said.”. I decided to rest my foot on Harry's leg so that he could see it.

 

“ ‘This year I will be as useless as the G in lasagna’ and there are five stars. Well, its food related so it might be Ron.” He was sat there picking the quote apart.

 

“God I hope it's not Ron.” sighing as heard the sound of bare feet hitting tile.

 

“What about Ron?” Hermione said as she came to sit beside me. Harry took a large breath, it kinda sounded like a gasp. I should really have given her a t-shirt to wear. 

 

“I hope he’s not my soulmate,” I repeated for her as she’d missed most of the conversation.

 

“Oh right. Why not?” she asked before bringing the glass of orange juice to her lips.

 

“Because I don’t think he's right for me plus remember what he said when Harry first introduced him to me.” calling as i picked up my fork off the plate.

 

“Like I’d be friends with a filthy snake like you.” we all said at the same time.

 

“Yeah and he definitely regretted that when you charmed his plate to make food disappear on it at breakfast the next day … he was livid.” Hermione laughed. 

 

“God, I remember that like it was yesterday. Remember the Yule Ball when that blue haired Hufflepuff, you know that one that's friends with Neville; she tripped on her dress and fell down the grand staircase taking four suits of armor with her.”

  
  


We ended up spending the day on the sofa talking about anything and everything, with Harry staying the night again.


End file.
